Spooky Squiddies
by UltraSpeed
Summary: Ika Musume and the invasion club are having a halloween party at the Aizawa house. What starts as a simple halloween party soon becomes a madness when an evil ghost rises from the dead to scare people. Will Ika and her friends defeat the ghost? Or will the fear get to them first? (One-Shot from Ika's perspective) Please review.


"Happy Halloween, Ika Musume!" The invasion club said.  
They were all dressed in Halloween costumes, because it was Halloween.  
"Welcome, come ink!" I said, and I let the invasion club inside.  
"What are we going to do first?" Kiyomi asked.  
Tomomi grabbed something out of her backpocket.  
It was a flashlight!  
"Is it okay to tell a horror story?" Tomomi asked.  
Me and the invasion club agreed.  
"Well then." Tomomi said.  
We turned off the lights, and Tomomi turned on her flashlight and she started talking.  
"Once upon a time.. there was a man.  
He didn't have a name.  
He was obsessed with scaring people, and he did it with pleasure.  
Little kids were always afraid of him, and some kids didn't even want to go outside.  
One day, the townspeople got tired of the man and his crimes.  
The townspeople wanted to take revenge on him.  
It wasn't easy, because the police was also afraid of him.  
Eventually, the townspeople managed to lure the man to an open field, where he stepped on a landmine, and died.  
But it wasn't over.  
Some people say that the man survived the explosion, while other people think he turned into a ghost.  
The latter thinks that the man turned into a ghost, and that the man awakes every year on Halloween, to continue scaring people to death.  
Those who get scared by his ghost don't die, but they do get immobilized of fear." Tomomi said.  
The story scared me a bit.  
"Is it possible that he's around.. right now?" I asked.  
"Nah, I think it's just a myth." Ayano said.  
We went upstairs, and we decided to watch a movie.  
"Are Eiko and Chizuru aware of the fact that you're having a Halloween party right now?" Kiyomi asked.  
"No, but they are work-ink at lemon till 11 PM. So I don't ink it matters." I said.  
Around 9 PM, Ayano suddenly had to use the bathroom.  
"You guys can continue watching the movie without me." Ayano said, and she left.  
After 20 minutes, we noticed that Ayano had been gone for a very long time.  
I went downstairs, and headed towards the bathroom.  
I opened the bathroom door, and what I saw was completely terrifying.  
Ayano was laying on the floor, immobilized.  
Her skin was deathly pale, and she looked scared.  
I slapped her with my tentacles.  
"Wake up!" I said.  
She didn't.  
I went upstairs.  
"Kiyomi! Yuka! Tomomi! Ayano is ink-mobilized, and she doesn't respond to my actions!" I said.  
"Very funny, Ika Musume. You're trying to scare us, aren't you?" Yuka asked.  
"No, I'm seriously!" I said.  
Yuka, Kiyomi and Tomomi went downstairs, and headed towards the bathroom.  
I was right.  
Ayano was immobilized of fear.  
I carried Ayano to the living room.  
"What should we do?" I asked.  
"Call an ambulance." Kiyomi said.  
I grabbed the phone, but the connection broke down.  
"Squid." I sweared.  
After nine minutes, the door opened, and Eiko and Chizuru went inside.  
"Oi, Ika Musume. Why are you and the invasion club here? And why is one of your friends immobilized?" Eiko asked.  
I sat on my knees.  
"I'M SO SORRY FOR HAV-INK A HALLOWEEN PARTY WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION!' I cried.  
Chizuru didn't seem bothered, so she just went inside the kitchen.  
"It's okay, Ika Musume. I'm not mad at you.  
The only problem here is your friend.  
Is she still breathing?" Eiko asked.  
"She is." I said.  
"Well, there's nothing to worry about, then." Eiko asked.  
At that moment, a green light filled the room.  
"What the heck.." Yuka said.  
Then, the green light took the form of a glowing, human-like body.  
It headed towards Eiko!  
"EIKO! LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!" I shouted.  
Eiko turned around.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" She shouted.  
The glowing ghost touched Eiko, and the ghost disappeared.  
A dazzling flash filled the room.  
When I opened my eyes, I saw Eiko on the floor, immobilized.  
I panicked.  
We all panicked, except for Chizuru.  
"Everybody, Chill!" Chizuru shouted.  
We stopped panicking.  
"All right, everyone. Chill.  
I'm not scared of that ghost.  
I promise that, when that ghost appears, that I'll defeat it." Chizuru said.  
"Can't we just go to the police?" Kiyomi asked.  
Chizuru headed towards the door, and she tried to open it.  
It didn't work.  
She couldn't even make a hole in the wall with her fist.  
"Looks like were trapped." Yuka said, and we panicked again.  
"Guys! Quit panicking. I'm here, remember?" Chizuru said.  
We all went to the kitchen, and we sat on the table.  
We waited and we waited, in fear.  
Then, at 10 PM, the ghost came into the kitchen.  
"Stay still. I'll get rid of it." Chizuru said, and she ran towards the ghost.  
She ran circles around him to confuse him.  
Then, she attacked.  
It didn't work; her fist went right through his body.  
Then, the ghost touched Chizuru, and a dazzling flash filled the room.  
The ghost disappeared, and Chizuru fell on the floor, immobilized of fear.  
We all panicked again.  
"I think that the story that I told isn't fake." Tomomi said.  
"Great! That means that we all end up like Eiko, Chizuru and Ayano." Yuka said.  
At that moment, the door opened.  
"IKA-CHAAAAAAN!"  
It was Sanae.  
She closed the door, and she headed towards me.  
She hugged me.  
"Sanae.. how did you get inside here?" I asked.  
Sanae stopped hugging me.  
"The door was open. What are you talking about?" Sanae said.  
I headed towards the door, and I tried to open it.  
It was closed.  
I got angry at Sanae.  
"Well, thanks a lot! If you just kept the door open, we might've been safe outside!" I said, and I smashed Sanae with my tentacles.  
Sanae, just like always, enjoyed it.  
I quarrelled with Sanae for minutes.  
Then, Sanae had to use the bathroom, and she left the room.  
"How are we go-ink to defeat it?" I asked.  
"I don't know." Kiyomi said.  
A few minutes later, the ghost appeared again.  
He headed towards me.  
"Goodbye world." I said.  
At that moment, Sanae left the bathroom, and she went inside the living room.  
She saw the ghost heading towards me.  
"Hold it right there!" Sanae shouted.  
She jumped in front of me, and she turned to the ghost.  
"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE MY IKA-CHAN!" Sanae shouted at the ghost.  
The ghost turned towards Sanae, and he touched her.  
Instead of getting immobilized, it didn't do anything.  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!  
HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO SCARE MY IKA-CHAN!  
YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!  
I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU, YOU PERVERT IN GHOST COSPLAY!" Sanae shouted.  
"But I am a real ghost.. you should be very afraid of me!" The ghost said.  
"You can speak?" I asked.  
"NO! YOU AREN'T A REAL GHOST! YOU ARE JUST A PERVERT IN GHOST COSPLAY! LEAVE! IKA-CHAN IS NOT YOURS!" Sanae shouted.  
"You are... too strong.  
Will you please, be a bit afraid of me?  
PLEASE?!" The ghost asked.  
Then, the ghost evaporated.  
I was totally surprised.  
Normally, I really dislike Sanae.  
But this time, I was actually glad that she was there.  
Cause if she wasn't there, then my friends would've ended up like Eiko, Chizuru and Ayano.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"No problem, Ika-chan." Sanae said.  
Then, Chizuru, Eiko and Ayano woke up.  
"Where am I.. what time is it?" Eiko asked.  
"Time to party!" I said.  
Then, we continued partying, and we decided to call it a day.  
The end.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this remake of 'Spooky Squid'.  
This version is quite different from the original version, but that's because the original version is very random.  
This one isn't too random.  
Oh, and the premise of 'A ghost stalking a group of people' is still the same, despite the amount of differences between both versions.  
Thanks for reading!**


End file.
